


you'll have to agree we make quite a pair

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [43]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Marriage Proposal, but that seems like a given in the Austen era, or rather a proposal for a proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Mary has a proposal for Mr Collins, quite literally.
Relationships: Mary Bennet/William Collins
Series: OTP Drabble Project [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	you'll have to agree we make quite a pair

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I cannot be the only one that saw the hints of this in the 2005 P&P movie! But it also just makes sense... they're both incredibly boring and love books/lecturing their families on moral subjects. I'm not even convinced Mary is attracted to him, but this would be an excellent marriage that would solve a lot of problems for the Bennet family. 
> 
> Title is from "Settle for Me" off the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend soundtrack.

When Mrs Bennet’s screeching has subsided slightly and Lizzy's sunny disposition has broken through her thunderstorm distress, Mary finds Mr Collins in the sitting room. He is reading a book of sermons with furious concentration and stiff posture.

Mary clears her throat, balling her hands anxiously in the fabric of her dress.

"Miss Mary!" Mr Collins leaps to his feet, fumbling a bow. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

"I know this is not the outcome you’d hoped for," Mary says, blushing, “but not all of Elizabeth's siblings would be as, ah, opposed to your offer as she was."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
